


thundercloud

by its_padalackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_padalackles/pseuds/its_padalackles
Summary: Sam and Dean are thinking a bit too muchJust a sad/emotional shortUses/based on lines from thunderclouds by lsd





	thundercloud

\--  _you're_ _sayin' those words like you hate me now --_

"I just wish I'd known her," Sam sniffled.   
"I know Sammy, I know. I miss her a lot," Dean replied lovingly, pulling his little brother closer. The rough carpet of the dark motel was very uncomfortable, but they barely noticed.

\--  _our house is burning when_ _you're_ _raisin_ _' hell --_

"Would things be different if she was still here?" Sam asked, looking up at his hero with wide eyes.  
"Yeah. Yeah they would, Sammy," Dean answered.  
"Like how?"

\--  _here in the ashes, your soul cries out --_

"Well, we wouldn't be sitting in the shitty motel, for one. Dad would have a normal job, and be home every night. And we'd have normal food. Food that's fresh, and not fresh out the microwave. We'd go to the same school for a full year, have friends over all the time, and we'd have a huge backyard. Would you like that?" Dean said, with a touch of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah I would, Dean."

"And that's why we're running away. You wanna go?" Dean asked, his voice softer this time. Sam gave a small nod.

"Okay Sammy. You ready?" Dean asked again. Sam gave another small nod.

"Okay mom, we're gonna see you soon," Dean whispered,

and he pulled the trigger.

\--  _but don't be afraid of these thunderclouds --_


End file.
